


Fluffy Shorts

by foreverwritingaround



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwritingaround/pseuds/foreverwritingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of requested shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat and Terezi go to the Fair

 

“What should we do next Karkat?” Terezi wrapped her arms around one of his as they walked away from a candied apple booth, “should we go on the Farris wheel?”

“We should go home,” he mumbled in return, peeling off her arms and handing her her apple.

 “Don’t be a downer Karkat I know you're having fun! You enjoyed the roller coaster didn’t you?”

“No Terezi, I did not enjoy the roller coaster. I did not like the shaky, rickety stupid roller coaster!”

Terezi shook her head at him with a smile. She bit into the red candy of the apple and closed her eyes, “delicious.”

“Yeah well don’t expect me to go and buy a ton of snacks for you while we’re here. Fair food is expensive.”

Terezi laughed and pulled him back into the funzone. They passed several games, all of which Karkat vehemently refused to play. Terezi just laughed at him and then they moved down to the rides again.

“I really want to go on the Farris wheel, can we please?” She asked him as they neared the mammoth circular structure, the line was short and they were getting ready to load up the seats.

“Are you sure you want to? That’s a pretty big Farris wheel Terezi.”

“Says the one with a wavery voice,” she laughed loudly and dragged him into the line before he could protest, getting a scowl out of him before he sighed.

“Ok yeah, maybe I am the one that doesn’t want to trust my life to a rickety, bolted up thing that runs all day and all night and can possibly collapse and kill us all.”

The girl shook her head and scrubbed a hand down her face, “Karkat lay off the movies. You're such a major dork.”

They finally got up to the front of the line and showed their wristbands, climbing into the car when it swooped down and settling in for the ride.

“Have you at least had a little fun? I know I have all day long,” Terezi squinted at the ground as it slowly fell far below them, “you seem like you aren’t at all.”

He took her hand and shrugged, “I guess I'm having fun. Although how people get enjoyment out of an overly priced, overly crowded, smelly, loud place I’ll never understand. It’s being with you that’s the good thing I guess,” he gave her one of his rare, brilliant smiles and pointed at the ground, “look at how tiny everybody looks.”

“I can’t see it Karkat. It’s just blurry, even with my glasses.”

“Well imagine that everybody looks like little pill bugs or something, all scurrying around like there’s no tomorrow. All the lights are bouncing off their clothes; it’s like watching paint drips run and smear across a canvas. And the lights on the stalls are twinkling almost like stars. It’s a pretty sight Terezi.”

She smiled and put her head against his shoulder, “thank you Karkat. That does sound beautiful, for such a crabby guy you're really a big softy. I think it comes from the movies.”

“Yeah well I just want you to be happy that’s all, even though your driving skills are horrifying and you try to kill me on a daily basis.”

“I do not my driving is impeccable! You just can’t handle the ride.”

Right then the Farris wheel slowed to a stop with their car right at the peak. Terezi clapped her hands and smiled widely. Karkat grabbed her shoulder and scowled when the car rocked a little too much for comfort and then he took her hand again.

Terezi turned to look at him, “this has turned into one of your crappy romance film date scene hasn’t it? Cliché?”

Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes, “please, nothing is cliché with you around.”

Terezi smiled at this, and Karkat cupped her cheek with his free hand. Without hesitation, Karkat's free hand moved to Terezi's chin, pulling her entire face into his view. Before the she had time to react, Karkat's lips were mere centimeters from her own. He hesitated for a second, but his thought was cut off by Terezi's lips covering his own. After a few moments he felt her smile against his mouth and he pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

“Now if this date isn’t cliché I don’t know what is,” she purred as she put her head on his shoulder again. With that the Farris wheel began moving again.

“Karkat look its glorious! Please help me win it!” They had gotten off the wheel, walking back to Terezi's car when she saw it, a giant stuffed white dragon, “please Karkat pleeeeaaaase I really want it,” by then she was jumping up and down and pleading.

Karkat let out a sigh, “alright, but if I don’t get it the first time I'm not trying again,” he plodded over to the booth where a few other people were already waiting, paid the man behind the counter, and took his position in front of the water gun. He stared at the hole in the mouth of the clown and as soon as the buzzer went off he rammed his thumbs down on the dual triggers. The balloon began to fill and he looked sidelong as the other guys missed the target again and again. Terezi shrieked and bounced around, cheering his name, and almost doing a somersault when his balloon popped first. The man behind the counter grinned as Karkat pointed to the dragon, and when he proudly held the reward to his girl.

“For you, my lady.”

Terezi clapped and grabbed the stuffed dragon, hugging it tightly before hugging him too, “thanks Karkat! This was a pretty good date!”


	2. John and Vriska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windydouche's John/Vriska request.

“John, can we _please_ go back to the house?” Vriska shivered in the chilly air, tucking her long black hair under her orange hood, “it’s too cold to do anything. Even winter related things.”

John turned around and put his mittened hands on her shoulders, “Vriska! Winter is the best time of the year, besides, we’ve always lived here you should be used to this.”

Vriska shook her head and pushed him away gently, “just because somebody lives in the cold, doesn’t meant they’re _used to_ the cold, and it definitely doesn’t mean _like_ cold,” she pulled the black scarf tighter around her neck, “I'm cold blooded.”

John grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. He had been planning for them to make a snowman and play in the snow for a long time, and much to his disappointment it hadn’t snowed until the day and night before. It had been a storm practically, everything was covered in a thick blanket of fluffy white excitement, “Vriska you're just as hot blooded as the rest of us, maybe a little bit hotter,” he threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder at her scowl.

“Egbert I'm going to take that as a shot at my inner and outer beauty, and not a stab at my attitude.”

“Take it however you want. I'm just going to keep walking towards our destination; I know you'll be behind me when I get there.”

Vriska rolled her eyes and continued to trudge through the snow after John. He was like some kind of baby seal; he loved winter and all of the things that came with it, from the snow to the lights to the cocoa and the fire. She put up with it to make him happy, because she liked to see him smile.

“I know this great empty lot where we can play! Nobody owns it or anything so we won’t get in trouble.”

“We better not John; I don’t feel like getting yelled at when I get home for the po po bringing me back or something.”

He smiled at her as they turned around the corner, “Nah that won’t happen Vris, kids come here all the time to play,” he pulled her down the way and then the lot came into view, “all of the snow gathers around because of the fence so its normally really thick.”

“Thick snow, just what I wanted John,” Vriska shivered, “this better be making you really happy for me to do this with you.”

His face lit up with a brilliant smile as he drew her into a hug, “Vriska I'm excited that we’re going to have fun. Snow is fun if you know how to have fun in it. We’re going to make a snowman first,” he pushed her away and started to run across the lot, tripping in the deep snow, “pick where you want it!”

Vriska went around slowly, looking for a spot where the snow was thinner so their snowman wouldn’t fall through when they added the layers. Once she found a place she felt something cold and hard squish against her back. Turning around she found John holding his stomach and laughing. Before he could run or move she began to pelt him with snowballs.

“Okay Vriska I get it okay I'm sorry I'm dying stop,” by then he’d fallen into the snow, and she walked over with an armful of snow and dumped it on him with a chuckle.

“I found a place by the way,” she told him as she held out a hand for him to stand up.

They went around the lot, pushing a ball around until it grew big enough and they rolled it over to the spot she’d chosen. Then they went through and made the second and third ball, stacking them up at a drunken angle. John maneuvered the head so that the snowman was a little straighter up and down, and then Vriska went around and picked up rocks and sticks to decorate it with.

“Did you bring a carrot or something? He can’t be a proper snowman without one,” Vriska poked a rock deeper into the snow so it wouldn’t fall out, “he’s got arms and a scarf and a mouth and eyes, but no nose.”

“Of course I brought a nose! I've been doing this kind of thing with my dad and everyone for years Vris, I wouldn’t forget something as important as a nose,” and with that he produced a good sized carrot from inside his coat and stuck it into the face, “I'm glad we didn’t break it when you were drowning me in snowballs.”

“Well John, he looks wonderful don’t you think?” Vriska went to his side and took his hand, setting her head on his shoulder and looking at their creation.

“It’s pretty good for your first snowman, but you had a lot of help from a professional here.”

“Oh shut up. Don’t take all the credit for yourself who was the one that saved you from falling into that hole when you were making the base?”

He bumped her away and put his hands on his hips, “well I would have noticed it anyways even if you hadn’t knocked me over. Sheesh girl ‘saved’ me? Yeah more like killed me into an equally deeper hole.”

She tackled him and he fell into the snow laughing loudly as she tried to tickle him through his thick blue jacket. Eventually she fell into the snow next to him at arm’s length and took his hand with a sigh. After a time he let go of her hand and started to sweep his arms and legs up and down, making a groove into the fluff.

“C’mon Vris, make snow angels with me,” he turned his head and smiled as she started to mimic his movements. Eventually he got up and held out a hand to her. After he got her up she was shivering, “let’s get you some cocoa, and we can watch Conair with the fireplace going, does that sound good?”

She chuckled, “you don’t even know how wonderful that sounds!” She hugged his arm as they took a last look at their creations and left to get warm again.


End file.
